


A Head Below and Half Across

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kris' obvious duizhang kink, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, kris' giant yaoi hands, there's weird sarcastic humor too, this is completely ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon has seen his share of dicks, big, small, thick, thin but, holy shit, whatever the hell resides between Yifan's legs isn't anything like Junmyeon has seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Head Below and Half Across

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ  
> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

Junmyeon has seen his share of dicks, big, small, thick, thin but, holy shit, whatever the hell that resides between Yifan's legs isn't anything like Junmyeon has seen before.

Not to say that it isn’t pretty- because everything about Yifan is pretty, from his high sharp features to his luminescent complexion. It almost hurts looking at him.

But honestly, does someone’s dick need to be that big?

It’s not even like Junmyeon’s trying to see it, but Yifan keeps wearing those floppy thin sweatpants to dance practice and its frustrating Junmyeon beyond everything he’s ever experienced before.

Every now and then, Jongin snaps something at him about paying attention but every time, after apologizing and promising to stay focused, his eyes drift over to Yifan.

It would make sense, considering that Yifan is like 6’3 and his hands alone are enough to span Junmyeon’s waist, but it’s kind of ridiculous.

The next time he looks up, though, Yifan is staring back with a curious expression. Junmyeon nearly screeches and looks away hastily, cheeks flooding red.

\--

Yifan has been staring at him all day, eyes lidded, lips curling up into vicious looking smirks. Junmyeon can feel himself want to die a little bit more every time it happens, and at the end of dinner when he’s sitting next to Jongdae on the couch, Yifan finally gestures to him and then points to his room without saying anything before disappearing into the room himself.

Junmyeon waits until Sehun’s asleep that night before padding down the hall to Yifan’ room, following the crack of yellow light from the almost-shut door.

He finds Yifan sitting in his bed, idly scrolling through his phone, still dressed in jeans and a loose shirt.

“Did you want to see me?” Junmyeon asks hesitantly.

“Shut the door behind you.” Yifan says, and as soon as Junmyeon’s done so, he gestures to the bed next to him and Junmyeon perches on the edge precautiously.

“You’ve been staring at me for the past week.” Yifan doesn’t hesitate to say.

“No I haven’t.” Junmyeon immediately counters.

“Yes you have. I don’t care, but I want to know why.” Yifan sounds calm as he gets up to connect his phone to the charger on the dresser, so Junmyeon shrugs and shifts uncomfortably.

“I wasn’t doing it on purpose, it’s just that…” he pauses, “It’s, like… you’re so visible. Maybe it’s because of your height that I can’t stop noticing, and the pants you wear make your dick stand out so much, and like you keep talking with your hands and it’s distracting.” Junmyeon rambles.

“You’ve been _thinking_ about my dick?” Yifan asks, and Junmyeon nearly shrieks, smacking him in the chest, face reddening instantly.

“Not thinking! Noticing! And it’s not my fault anyways, you keep wearing those pants and it’s not like I have any other option when it’s so _there!”_ Junmyeon blushes harder with every word until he’s hiding his face behind his hands, tucked into a little ball on the bed.

Yifan almost wants to laugh but doesn’t want to make Junmyeon feel bad, so he opts to sit down next to the leader and wait.

After a few seconds, Junmyeon’s face emerges from in his hands as he glances up childishly through his eyelashes, studying Yifan’ face. His face still feels warm and he’d bet anything that it’s still dusted pink.

“Are you mad?” he murmurs after a while, and this time Yifan actually does laugh.

“Nah. If you wanted to see it so badly, why didn’t you just ask?”

Before Junmyeon can say anything back, Yifan is standing up and undoing his belt, letting it drop to the floor before starting to tug off his jeans.

“Wait! Wait I didn’t-“ They’re off already, so Junmyeon lets his argument die in his throat.

Holy shit.

Sitting down, the line of Junmyeon’s eyes doesn’t even reach his navel. Junmyeon covers his eyes again to avoid staring at the black briefs Yifan has on because he knows if he starts looking once, he wouldn’t have been able to tear his eyes away.

Yifan sits back down on the bed, legs crossed, and shrugs nonchalantly. “If you don’t want to see more, you don’t have to. I thought you were curious.”

“I am!” Junmyeon cries, his palms muffling the words, “But you’re making it too embarrassing!”

Then there are long, _long_ fingers on his wrists, dragging his hands down gently away from his face.

“Don’t be,” Yifan says softly. Junmyeon looks up again, hands clasping together tightly in his lap. Yifan is so much bigger than him, of course he knows, but he hasn’t ever fully appreciated the way his hands look, long and huge, with lithe, elongated fingers, or the way his full lips curve, or the way his long torso hunches when he’s leaning over like this.

“C-can I see?” Junmyeon asks finally, and he watches a grin spread over Yifan’ mouth.

Yifan pretends to think, eyebrow arching. “How about this,” he says finally, and his smirk is teasing. “You can see if you give me a kiss, yeah?”

Junmyeon flushes so hard that he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if his head exploded right now. That would be less embarrassing than answering Yifan’ proposition, at the very least.

Surging forward, he presses his mouth sloppily to the curve of Yifan’ cheekbone, his fingers twisting around each other nervously.

“There.” He mumbles, and his heart jumps when Yifan shakes his head.

“That doesn’t count, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon kneels to get eye level with him and bites the inside of his cheek nervously. He leans forward until their lips are a hairsbreadth apart and pauses, but then Yifan closes the gap and _oh._

Yifan kisses in a kind of soft exasperated way that makes Junmyeon want to melt, hands heavy on his waist, thumbs rubbing little circles into his hipbones, mouth warm against his. Finally Junmyeon pulls away, curiosity beating out shyness as he curls his fingers into the hem of his own shirt.

“I have a proposition for you.” Yifan finally says. Junmyeon looks up at him curiously. “Tonight. We do whatever. We don’t speak of it ever again. It doesn’t mess anything up between us.”

Junmyeon considers his offer for a couple seconds. “If I say yes, can I see your penis?”

“Oh my god.”

“ _Yifan_.”

“Yes.”

“Now?”

Yifan laughs at his impatient expression and nods. “Now.” He confirms.

“Then yes.”

Junmyeon breathes through his nose and watches with careful, measuring eyes as Yifan leans back a little and parts his legs, long fingers dancing over the front of his own briefs.

“Yeah?” Yifan asks as if asking for permission.

Junmyeon swallows thickly and nods, “Let me see.” He says, and the words sound like a death sentence.

Yifan tucks a couple fingers into the waistband and drags them down, pulling the clingy black fabric away with them. He lets them fall to the floor and crosses his legs, spinning to face Junmyeon, hyperaware of the way his cock sticks up.

Junmyeon releases a deep breath, pink spreading over his face. He’s blinking too much, hands fluttering with anxiety. He hadn’t expected it to be so… _big._

“Uhm,” He manages, and immediately Yifan flushes too.

“You’re the one who said he wanted to see.” He mutters defensively. Junmyeon focuses dark eyes on him. There’s a beat of silence, then;

“Can I touch?”

Yifan shrugs, the perfect picture of casualness, “Anything you want.”

Junmyeon reaches out a small hand and touches a couple fingers to the heated skin, then strokes up all the way to the head. Yifan lets out a shaky breath and cants his hips unconsciously into Junmyeon’s hand, eyes fluttering closed.

“I-is this okay?” Junmyeon stutters nervously as he wraps his hand around the base. His hand barely reaches the whole way around. He sounds like he’s trying to set up guidelines and Yifan would be chastising him if it wasn’t so cute.

Instead, he sits up straighter and cups Junmyeon’s face with a hand, and then presses a kiss to the slope of his nose. “Anything you want,” he repeats gently, fingers stroking up the younger’s face lightly.

Junmyeon nods without hesitation, tilts his head up, and pushes a warm kiss to Yifan’ lips “Don’t move.” He whispers softly. Yifan stops moving his hand and stills his entire body immediately, breathing through his nose.

Smiling shyly, Junmyeon bends down and flicks his tongue, small and pink, over the head of Yifan’ cock, then attaches his mouth over it. Yifan shivers and tries his hardest not to thrust his hips up into the heat, fingers digging tightly into the sheets.

Experience is something Junmyeon lacks, though, and he ends up with saliva sliding down his chin, breathe coming in heavy pants when he tries to slide his mouth further down Yifan’ erection and has to pull off to avoid gagging.

Yifan sits up straight immediately and strokes a hand through his hair, murmuring, “Are you alright? Did that hurt?”

Junmyeon blinks back the tears gathering in his eyes and smiles up at Yifan. “I’m fine,” he assures softly, “Let me try again.”

Before Yifan can respond he’s mouthing up the side of his cock, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the throbbing vein on the underside, tongue sweeping over heated flesh. He starts moving his hand up and down slowly, dragging out the strokes. Yifan whines a little, hands tightening in the sheets.

The noise makes Junmyeon a little more self-assured so he glances up through his eyelashes to watch as Yifan tilts his head back, breath becoming more and more labored.

“You always wear those pants, hyung.” He starts quietly, alternating talking and licking small stripes over the crown of Yifan’ cock, “Sometimes I think you’re doing it on purpose to make me frustrated.”

Then he’s stretching his mouth around Yifan again and whatever response Yifan had leaves his mind as Junmyeon inches down, down, down his erection until it hits the back of his throat again. This time he avoids pulling off for as long as possible, forcing himself to relax, fingers from his free hand skittering restlessly on Yifan’ thigh.

“Maybe I _am_ doing it on purpose,” Yifan breathes, “Maybe I wanted to see how you would look all spread out and desperate for me.”

Junmyeon slides his mouth off quickly, coughing at the words, gasping for breath. Yifan laughs quietly and brushes his knuckles over Junmyeon’s blushing cheek, then presses a kiss to his forehead.

Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, Junmyeon looks up at him with big dark eyes until Yifan drags his vision down from Junmyeon’s swollen lips to his crotch.

“Do you want me to,” He makes a loose fist in the air and jerks it up and down a couple times. Junmyeon shudders at the thought of those huge hands wrapping around him but shakes his head.

“I was-ah, I was thinking I could…?” He trails off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

“You should, like, sit in my lap.” Yifan breathes, his voice strangely serious. Junmyeon blinks. It takes a couple seconds to process and for surprise to take hold.

“What?” he asks dazedly, but Yifan is already crossing his long legs and easily pulling him into the space between them, maneuvering his small body without difficulty so Junmyeon’s straddling his waist.

“Now what was it that you wanted to do?” Yifan teases, and Junmyeon presses his flushed face into Yifan’ shoulder.

“You’re so mean.” He mumbles.

“You’re so cute.”

It’s like he can hear the smile in Yifan voice.

“Is it this?” Yifan asks, and rocks his hips fluidly once so his cock brushes against the front of Junmyeon’s pants right where his is. The jolt of lightning pleasure that goes through his body at the contact makes him whine softly and bury his head further into Yifan’ shoulder.

“Or maybe if I did this?” It’s like Yifan wants to torture him, big hand on the small of his back, pressing them together until Junmyeon’s squirming and trying to get off his pants.

 “Do you want these off?”

“Stop asking me questions and help!” Junmyeon complains, and Yifan rumbles with laughter before releasing his hold on Junmyeon’s back and sliding Junmyeon off his lap so he can tug his pants off, followed by his shirt.

“Give me another kiss, Junmyeon.” Yifan commands, wrapping his hands around Junmyeon’s waist and pulling him into his lap again. Junmyeon immediately obeys, reaching up to join their lips. Yifan’ mouth is soft, lips slightly chapped. One of his large, warm hands reach up to cup Junmyeon’s jaw gently, and then Yifan is easing his lips open, tongue sweeping boldly into his mouth.

“You taste like me.” Yifan grins, and Junmyeon gasps when Yifan deepens the kiss, trying to suck on his tongue.

“You’re so gross,” Junmyeon whines and breaks the kiss. Yifan chuckles lightly in response, pressing his mouth to the corner of Junmyeon’s jaw.

 “If you find it gross why are you so hard?” Yifan reaches a hand between them and strokes the entire length of Junmyeon’s cock between two fingers.

“Shut up.” Junmyeon tries to tell him, but the words get all breathy and turn into a moan midway when Yifan starts rubbing his thumb into the underside of his cock.

“What was that?”

Junmyeon’s pretty sure that Yifan’ teasing will be the end of him, but he can’t stop his hips from jerking up into his touch.

“You know exactly what I want, Yifan, _please_ ,” Junmyeon begs, gripping Yifan’ forearms tightly.

Yifan smiles gently down at him and tells him, “Lay down, okay? I’ll be right back.” Then he’s gone, taking long strides to the dresser. Junmyeon reclines on a pillow and watches the fluid muscles in Yifan’ back shift as he tears through drawer after drawer. He makes a quiet noise and holds up a box and a bottle triumphantly and walks back to the bed.

“Go slowly; you’re going to kill me if you don’t.” Junmyeon warns, and Yifan rolls his eyes as he settles between the smaller’s legs and parts them wider.

He snakes a hand down to skim his fingers lightly over the smooth skin of Junmyeon’s inner thighs, stroking the pads of his fingers up and down.

“Tell me if it hurts too badly and I’ll stop. Or you know, if you think I’m about to kill you.”

“Stop talking and just finger me, yeah?”

“How disrespectful.” Yifan chastises, but he flips open the cap on the lube and spreads some over his fingers anyways. “Just because you’re technically the leader doesn’t mean you should speak to your elders that way.”

“Oh, I’m sorry _Duizhang,_ ” Junmyeon says, but then jumps when Yifan presses the tip of one of his fingers into his ass. Junmyeon winces at the feeling of being worked open, but it’s only one finger and it doesn’t feel bad past being a little uncomfortable.

Yifan leans over his body to press a kiss to his lower lip, and then drags his tongue down the line of Junmyeon’s body to the dip of his navel, leaving a wet trail in his wake that makes goosebumps erupt on Junmyeon’s upper arms and sides and makes him want to writhe.

“Call me Duizhang again.” Yifan commands, mouthing along his hip bone, another finger pressing in with the first. This one burns a little, and Junmyeon squirms, breathing out a soft, “ _D-duizhang_ ,” his back arching off the bed.

Free hand holding his hip down, Yifan slides his lips to Junmyeon’s erection, pressing his mouth to the tip, tongue flicking to lick up the bitter precome that rolls down his cock to his lower belly.

“Again,” Yifan sounds focused, hot breath washing over Junmyeon’s length as he pushes his fingers deeper, stroking at Junmyeon’s insides. Junmyeon kind of wants to cry but at the same time he kind of wants to kick Yifan in the face.

“Duizhang, if you don’t hurry up I’m going to die so please can y-“ Junmyeon breaks off with a wrecked sounding moan when Yifan crooks his fingers, smirking up at him.

“Junmyeonie, spread your legs some more.” Yifan murmurs, and Junmyeon gasps when Yifan suddenly grabs his thigh with his free hand and pushes it away. Then he’s pushing a third finger in, working his way past the resistance, mouth hot on Junmyeon’s hip.

“Relax” he soothes quietly, looking up through his lashes to study the way Junmyeon’s panting, arms thrown over his face.

“It _burns_.” Junmyeon whines softly and arches up further. He presses his forearms harder over his eyes, trying to focus on the way Yifan’ voice sounds as he tries to hush him.

“Junmyeonie, look at me.” Yifan urges. Junmyeon drags his eyes down to meet Yifan’, blushing under the intensity of his gaze.

“I’m almost done, just relax and hold on one more second.” Yifan encourages, hand gently stroking up and down Junmyeon’s abdomen. He shifts the fingers inside Junmyeon for a while until he goes pliant and loose, and then slides them out slowly.

He reaches into the box on the bed and pulls out a condom, tearing it open quickly and rolling it on quickly, then throws the box on the floor with his previously discarded clothes.

“How do you want this?” Yifan asks as he straightens up and wipes his hand off on the sheets. Junmyeon wants to say “ _gross_ ,” but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is another high pitched whine and a desperation laced, “I don’t _care,_ just do it.”

Yifan smirks and leans over him, lining up their bodies as best he can so they’re chest to chest, elbows on either side of Junmyeon’s head.

His voice comes out rough and strained as he instructs, “Bend one of your knees and wrap the other one around my waist.” Junmyeon does so as best as he can, a shiver running through him when his erection rubs against Yifan’ stomach in the process.

Yifan fumbles for a second and positions his cock with Junmyeon’s hole, and finally, he meet Junmyeon’s eyes. They’re bright and warm and a little unfocused, and then, without another stray thought, Yifan pushes forward, sinking into him inch by inch, stretching him wide.

“ _Oh god_ ,” is Junmyeon’s first thought, because the angle is incredible, unlike anything he’s ever felt before, and he can feel every bit of Yifan slowly pushing past his tense muscles. His abdominals go taut with restraint, and Junmyeon watches as he struggles not to thrust up into the heat.

 The slow drag-and-burn of Yifan sliding inside him eventually gives to sharp spikes of pleasure in his lower belly, and Junmyeon moans, mouth falling open as Yifan starts rolling his hips shallowly.

“Faster, faster,” he commands in a strained voice, slapping lightly at Yifan’ upper arm, and Yifan growls in response, an animalistic noise deep in his throat, before snapping his hips up hard.

Junmyeon’s entire body jerks at the feeling, bent leg sliding up the sheet a little as a cry falls from his mouth.

“How does that feel?” Yifan asks, voice going rough.

“F-full, I feel so full,” Junmyeon mumbles, and throws his head back when Yifan gives another particularly harsh thrust. “It’s so good.”

Yifan looks down at him properly, and suddenly he’s bewildered by how _small_ Junmyeon is under him, narrow torso, lean frame, thin shoulders,small hands digging into the sheets. And somehow he’s taking all of Yifan’ dick, moaning about how good it is and how full he feels.

“Is it good?” Junmyeon asks, eyes glassy. Yifan’ hips jerk at his tone and he muffles a moan into the junction of Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder.

“So fucking good, oh my god.” Yifan mumbles, “Like, amazingly good.” He presses an open-mouth kiss to Junmyeon’s skin and ruts up into him quicker, goaded on by the little whimpers and cries Junmyeon makes every time Yifan stretches him further.

“Holy fuck, there, right _there_.” Junmyeon gasps out when a thrust hits something in him that makes his mind go blank and his toes curl.

Yifan grins savagely into his shoulder and pushes his hips up where Junmyeon had instructed, lips curling further when Junmyeon gasps, arms reaching up to wrap around Yifan’ torso. He scrapes blunt nails up Yifan’ back as he holds on desperately, other leg coming to straddle Yifan’ waist as well.

Junmyeon works a hand in between them and fists his own cock, jerking himself off quickly, arching up into Yifan until finally he cries out and squeezes his eyes shut, spilling hot onto his stomach. He sees white for a split second, waves of pleasure rolling through his body as it flexes He goes pliant under Yifan body after, chest heaving as he pants and tries to slow his breathing.

Junmyeon can feel his body trying to curl in on itself as Yifan increases his pace, hips snapping relentlessly into him until the sounds of flesh hitting flesh resonates in his ears. Yifan’ entire body covers Junmyeon’s smaller one until the only thing Junmyeon can feel is Yifan overwhelming his senses and shifting inside him.

Suddenly Yifan shudders, hips stilling for a second before pushing in again deeply, low moan seeping out of his mouth as his orgasm hits him. He rolls his hips through it, fucking Junmyeon open until he’s bordering oversensitivity.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he breathes quietly, maneuvering his cock out of Junmyeon and burying his head in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon wants to complain that they’re both sweaty and it’s disgusting but he’s suddenly practically crushed by Yifan’ deadweight body.

“What the _hell_.” Junmyeon gasps out at the weight.

“Just, just don’t move for a little bit.” Yifan mumbles into his skin, breath almost unpleasantly hot against him.

“If you’re dick didn’t kill me, this definitely will.” Junmyeon complains, shoving at his shoulder and wiggling under him.

Yifan laughs and rolls off after a second. They lay like that for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling in silence.

“I think I have a problem.” Junmyeon finally declares softly. Yifan immediately turns over to face him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No. But I don’t think our whole ‘one time only’ thing is going to work.” Junmyeon smiles shyly at him and a grin erupts on Yifan’ face at the words.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
